PREGNANT AND LOST
by twilight1alice
Summary: During New Moon, Edward leaves, Charlie kicks Bella out and she finds an old friend.Bellamoon99 is the Beta for this story. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have found a Beta to Beta Pregnant and Lost, so here is chapter 1 fixed. Please reread**

**Summary: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.**

**BPOV**

I had beenhad been sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, since HE left. I had beenhad been like a zombie. I only leave my room when Charlie makes me go to school, and eat dinner, or when I need to the use the bathroom. I didn't go back to school for a week after HE and his family left. When I got back to school I didn't talk to anyone and I sat at THEIR table. The only time I would speak was if I was spoken to. My friend Angela tried to talk to me a couple times, but once she realized I wasn't going to talk back she left me alone. Sometimes I look over to my old table and see her looking at me with a sad smile on her face. Angela is a good friend, but I can't get myself out of my depression.

While I was sitting in the cafeteria, a student walked by me with her lunch and I ended up in the girl's bathroom throwing up what little I had for dinner from last night. I left the girls bathroom and went to my Biology class. When I got into my seat, I moved away from HIS seat. Once class started I just looked out the window. When Biology was over, I went to gym, and then I went home.

When I got homegot home, I put my bag in my room and went to make dinner for Charlie. I decided to make some steak and potatoes. While I was making the steak, I got nauseated again, andwentand went to the bathroom to throwto throw up whatever else was in my stomach. When the steak and potatoes were done, Charlie was pulling into the drive-way. Once Charlie came into the kitchen I told him dinner was ready. "Bells, it smellsmells great" he said, "Thanks."

Once I finished eating a little food, I went upstairs and did some homework. When I got done with homework, I went to take a shower. After my shower I went to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I ended up in the bathroom again. I think I came down with the flu. Once I was done in the bathroom I went into the kitchen were Charlie was and sat down. He put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, but once I smelled them I was back in the bathroom. When I got done again in the bathroom, I walked out into the hallway and Charlie was standing there. He told me to stay home from school and go to the clinic to see what was wrong. I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen to me. He couldn't go with me because he had to be at work. I knew if I didn't go he would call and ask if I showed up there.

I pulled into the clinic parking lot. When I got into the building, I signed in and went to wait to be called. I sat in the lobby for about 30 min when I got called back. About ten minutes after getting called back Doctor Burns came in. "So what symptoms are you experiencing and when was your last period, Miss Swan?" Dr. Burns asked, "Well, for the past couple days I have been throwing up and I can't remember when my last period was" I said. "Well, Miss Swan have you had any sexual Intercourse in the last month" said Dr. Burns, "Ye-es" I said. "Miss Swan I believe you are pregnant, but I would like to give you a pregnancy test just to make sure." "Okay" I answered. So Doctor Burns gave me a pregnancy test. I was sitting in the room for about twenty minutes before he came back in. "Congratulations Miss Swan you're going to be a mommy." When he said that, I started to see black spots in my vision and I blanked out. When I came to, the doctor gave me some vitamins and pamphlets. He also gave me a list of foods I should and shouldn't eat.

When I got home from Doctors Burns office, Charlie was home for lunch. I was still wide-eyed and shocked when I came in the kitchen. "Charlie, I need to tell you something." I said, "What is it sweet heart." Said Charlie, "I'm pregnant" I cried. Charlie's face turned really red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Charlie yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 again and it has been fixed. Thanks again to Bellamoon99.

**Summary**: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or any of the character.

When I got home from Doctors Burns office, Charlie was home for lunch. I was still wide-eyed and shocked when I came in the kitchen. "Charlie, I need to tell you something." I said, "What is it sweet heart?" Charlie asked, "I'm pregnant" I cried. Charlie's face turned really red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Charlie yelled.

**BPOV**

When Charlie told me to get out of his house, I started up the stairs. "You have forty-five minutes to get out" Charlie yelled at me when I was half way up.

Once I got up to my room I dropped on my bed crying. I cried for about ten minutes, before I decided that I needed to pack and figure out what to do. I packed all my clothes, books, and pictures, and loaded them up in my old, rusty, red truck.

I got into my truck and started down the street. I didn't realize where I was heading until I got to the turn off to their house. I turned onto the driveway up to their house and parked.

While I was parked, I decided to call my mom. I dialed her number and after three rings she answered. "Hello" she said. "Mom" I cried. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" "Mom I am pregnant and Charlie kicked me out" I cried. "Bella, I am so disappointed in you. You did this to yourself, so you take care of it yourself!" she yelled and hung up.

I started up my truck with tears in my eyes and continued up the drive-way to the Cullen Mansion.

**APOV**

I was sitting in Jasper and I'sMine and Jasper's room looking at fashion magazines when I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella was standing in the kitchen with a shocked face and tears going down her cheeks. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Charlie yelled. Bella dashed up the stairs when Charlie told her she had forty-five minutes to get out. _

_Vision ends_

I am not out of the vision for 30 seconds, when I am pulled into another Vision

_Vision _

_Bella is sitting in her truck on the side of the road talking to someone. Bella talks for a few minutes and then she hangs up. More tears are going down her cheeks while she starts her truck and starts driving again. I realize she is driving up the drive-way to our mansion._

_Vision ends_

When I came out of the vision, Jasper is sitting in front of me waiting to find out what happened. "Jasper, let's go hunt" I said. "Okay darlin'" Jasper said in his southern drawl. We got up and ran out of the house. We ran for about four miles, before we stopped. "Now darlin' what's wrong?" he asked. "It's Bella" I cried. "Charlie, he kicked her out" "Why would Charlie kick his only daughter out" Jasper asked. "I don't know but I am going to find out." I whispered.

I started to run and Jasper followed. Since we have been staying in Alaska with the Denali's it didn't take that long to get to Port Angeles. We were almost to Forks.

We are now in the forest about 10 minutes from the mansion.

**BPOV **

I lay in my truck crying and ended up falling asleep. While I was sleeping, I had a nightmare of the night that Edward left me.

_[INSERT NEW MOON SCENE HERE]_

When I woke up, I was sleeping on the couch in the living room. How did I get in the house, I asked myself. I decided to get up and look around. I went to get up but before I could someone sat down beside me. I looked over and was surprised at who I was looking at.

"ALICE!" I cried and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked while I was on her lap. "I had a vision" Alice whispered. "I saw Charlie kick you out and you come to the mansion" Alice said.

When she told me of her vision, I started crying again, but this time I had my best friend there.

**APOV **

After I told Bella of my vision, she started crying. "Jasper, can you come in here and help me settle her down?" I whispered low enough so Bella couldn't hear. Jasper walked in and sent some calm around the room. Once Bella was calmed down, she realized that she didn't calm down on her own. She looked up and saw Jasper standing there. She got up and gave Jasper a small hug and told him thanks. "Bella, honey, why did your dad kick you out?" I asked. "Didn't you see it?" She asked. "No, I only saw him kick you out, not the reason why" I told her. "Oh" she sighed. "Well, the reason he kicked me out is because," she whispered "IM PREGNANT!" She cried. Well, I wasn't expecting for her to say that. My eyes were wide in shock.

"Bella, who is the father?" I asked

**BPOV**

Alice asked me who the father was. I was afraid to tell her. I stared at her for about five minutes. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you" I whispered. "Bella, I will believe you no matter what" Alice said. "The father of my baby is Edward." I cried.

**A/N: **I am going to stop her for now, I will update soon. So what do you think should happen next? Should Alice believe her or not? Should Alice and Jasper both believe her or only one of them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3 fixed and ready to be reread and reviewed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Wonderful world of "Twilight" Or any of the characters, that would be Stephanie Meyers.

**Summary**: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.

**Previously on Pregnant and Lost**

**BPOV**

Alice asked me who the father was. I was afraid to tell her. I stared at her for about five minutes. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you" I whispered. "Bella I will believe you no matter what" Alice said. "The father of my baby is Edward." I cried.

**APOV**

Did I just hear her right? "Bells can you repeat what you just said" "Edwards the father" she whispered. "So, that means I am going to be an aunty" I said with excitement. "You believe me?" Bella asked. "Of course," I stated, "You do want to keep the baby right" "Yeah I do, it is what I have left of Edward" She answered sadly. "Oh honey, we will go find Edward and knock some sense into him" I told her. "Hell, I will even knock some sense into him with his arms" I laughed. "But he doesn't want me Alice," she cried. What is she talking about? "What are you talking about darlin'" Jasper asked while I was thinking. "He told me he doesn't love me or want to be with me" she cried. "WHAT?" Jasper and I yelled. Bella had us sit down and told us what Edward said to her in the forest the he left. "I am going to kill him" I yelled. "What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked. "Honey, Edward told the family that you wanted us to leave and that you wanted a normal life. He also lied to you." I told her. "What do you mean he lied" she asked. "Well, when he came back from talking to you in the forest, he was so depressed and sad that Jasper had to leave the house" I said. "Darlin' he still loves you" Jasper said. "Earlier you said that we would go find him, but why would we have to find him isn't he with the rest of the family?" Bella asked. "No about two days after we left his emotions got too much for him and he didn't like being around all the couples, so he left" I said. "Oh," she said.

"So, what do you want to do now, Bella?" I asked. "I don't know. I am scared and don't know where to go" Bella answered. "You can come home with Japer and me" I said. "I don't want to impose on the family," Bella said. "You are not imposing, you are part of the family, and you always have been" I said, "Plus since you are pregnant with a vampire's baby, we have to get Carlisle's help" I stated. "Good point, Alice." Bella Said.

Ring Ring Ring

"Oh, that's my phone" I said. "It's Esme" I told Bella. She nodded and told me to answer it. "Hey Esme" I said cheerfully. "Hey honey, where are you?" Esme asked. "Jasper and I went on a little trip and we ran into an old friend" I said. "That's nice, when are you coming home?" "We will be home in about two days, can you set of the guest room we are bring home a friend" "Okay "honey, I can do that, but who are you bringing home?" Esme asked. "It is a surprise" I said with excitement. "Okay, well I need to go and start on the room. See you when you get here" Esme said happily. "Okay, Bye" I said and hung up.

**BPOV**

While Alice was on the phone with Esme, I thought about what my future would hold. I can't believe I am going to be a mother and it is with Edward's child. I am so excited to be going with Alice and Jasper; I have missed the family so much. "Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice asked when she got off the phone. "Umm, I guess," I said. "Okay, where is your stuff?" Alice asked. I pointed over to what little stuff I brought. When Alice saw that I didn't have much, her eyes got big with shock. "That is not going to do" She said loudly. "We will go to the mall in Alaska when we get there and get you a whole new wardrobe" She said with excitement. Well I was going to tell her no, but I figure what was the point. She would go shopping for clothes anyway, and I am too tired to argue with her.

Alice, Jasper, and I went out the garage to get into a car because they ran from Alaska to here. When we got to the garage, the only car there was Edward's Vanquish. "Well I guess we will have to take Edwards favorite car" Alice said. Edward is going to be pissed when he finds out someone besides him is driving that car, but I don't think Alice cares. So we all got in the car after Jasper put my stuff in the trunk, and we were off to Alaska.

Alice has been driving for about three hours when my stomach decided to growl. "Bella when was the last time you ate?" "Umm, last night at dinner" I whispered, but there heard me. Alice looked at me with wide eyes and told me we were stopping to get me something to eat. So we stopped at Taco Bell and I got a couple tacos and a Pepsi.

I must have fallen asleep after eating because Jasper woke me up and told me we were almost to Alaska. When we got in to Alaska we stopped at the mall and shopped for my new wardrobe, well Alice shopped for my new wardrobe. Jasper and I set in the Oasis and chatted about everything that has been going on the last few weeks. I also had some Pizza while we waited. We sat there for about an hour and a half when Alice decided it was time to go.

When we got back to the car, Alice started spraying me down with some kind of body mist. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. "I am spraying you down in body mist so the family won't know it is you. You will hide behind Jasper before we go in so they can't see you." She told me.

We drove for about ten more minutes when we turned down a long drive-way. When we pulled up to the house, I noticed it looked just like the house in Forks. We got out and I got behind Jasper. We walked in the house, with me directly behind Jasper. "We're home" Alice said. Esme and Carlisle walked in with Rose and Emmett behind them. "Alice did you bring home a human" Emmett whispered. I heard him some how; even though, it was only meant to be heard by the family. That weird, the baby must be making my senses enhanced. "I didn't bring home just any human" Alice said kind of loudly. Everyone's eyes got wide. "Why did you tell someone else about us Alice" Rose yelled. "Rose I didn't tell anyone she already knew" Alice said with excitement. By this time the perfume was wearing off and my normal scent was going around the room. I heard a gasp and my name. "Bella" Esme gasped. I stepped out behind Jasper and everyone else had shock on their faces. "Hi Esme!" I cried.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter. I will have the next chapter up in a couple days. Please Please Please Review the story.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers, here is chapter 4 again . Enjoy! This chapter has been fixed, by my Beta. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Summary**: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.

**Previously on Pregnant and Lost**

. I stepped out behind Jasper and everyone else had shock on their faces. "Hi Esme" I cried.

**Chapter 4**

**ESPOV **

What is that smell? It smells like Freesia and Strawberries. There is only one person I know what smells like that. "Bella" I gasped. "Hi Esme!" she cried as she stepped out from her spot behind Jasper.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, I have missed you my daughter. "Es-Esme, I have missed you so much" Bella said as she hugged me.

**BPOV**

I love this family so much. I have missed them all, even Rosalie. "Es-Esme, I have missed you so much" I said as I hugged her. As I was hugging her, I broke down crying. "Bella, what is wrong?" Carlisle asked. "I am just happy that I have you guys back and I don't have to be alone" I sobbed. "Why would you have to be alone?" He asked while he came over to hug me. "We need to tell you guys some thing," Alice said.

"Bella, can you tell them your story or would you like me to" Alice asked. I couldn't stop crying long enough to answer her and I wouldn't let go of Esme, so she went on with telling me my story.

**APOV**

I started by telling the family that Charlie kicked Bella out and that her mother wants nothing do with her. "Why did Charlie kick her out?" Emmett whispered. "Apparently, the night before Bella's birthday Edward dropped his boundaries and made love to Bella as a present. Three days ago Bella went to the Doctor because she wasn't feeling well and the Doctor told her that she was Pregnant." I said. "How is that possible?" Rosalie asked. "I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant" she stated. "I have heard myths that a male vampire and a human women could get pregnant, but only if they were soul mates." Carlisle stated. After Carlisle said that there was a gasp in the room that came from Esme's direction. We all looked at Bella and saw that she was smiling with tear still trailing down her face. "Bella, are you all right?" Esme asked in her motherly voice. "I am great; I just realized that Edwards really left me for my safety. If I can't have Edward at least I have his child to remind me of him," Bella said happily. "Also, I have all of you here with me" She said in a loving voice. "Honey, we will get Edward to come home some how or we will track is ass down and drag him home kicking and screaming." Carlisle said. "Yeah I will tear him apart if I have to, and then we can put him back together when we get his pieces home" Emmett said.

"Thank you" Bella said. "I have missed all of you guys, even you Rosalie" Bella said happily. When Bella said that, Rosalie gasped, and had shock written all over her face.

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, I know you don't like me but I am glad that my baby will have an aunt to take care of him or her if anything happens to me." Bella told Rose. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I have never hated you, I just didn't like that you were giving up everything so you could become one of us. But now I see that you have always wanted to be with my brother. Now that you are pregnant, you get the chance to experience the main human experience a woman should experience." Rose cried. "Bella can we start over and be friends, and Bella call me Rose" Rose said. "Of course Rose, but we aren't friends, we're sisters, just like me and Alice" I said. When Rose heard what I said she started dry sobbing. "Thank You Bella" Rose sobbed. "YAY!" Alice yelled. "Bella, Rose, we are going on a girl's day." Alice said. "Alice I am tired, can we go on a girls day in a couple days." Bella said "Of course Bella" Alice said. "Bella after you rest and before your girl's day, I need to speak to you and give you a check up." Carlisle said.

**A/N: I don't know when I will update next. I am not getting very many Reviews so I don't really know were to go next. I am thinking about putting the next chapter in Carlisle point of view. **

**Readers please review and tell me where you would like the story to go. Should I do a chapter in Edward's point of view? Should Edward come home before the baby is born? So just review and give me what you would like to see in the the story.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter 5. Thanks to all the review I got on the earlier chapters, some of the advice really helped. I took in consideration that my story needed more emotion and I tried my best to put more emotion in this story. I also have a Beta that does an awesome just and is very helpful, so I hope my story is a little bit better. Please review my story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or the characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 5

**Summary**: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.

EPOV

It has been almost a month since I left the love on my life. The first week that I left I tried to hunt down the vial, red-headed bitch Victoria, but since I am not a tracker I lost her scent somewhere in Brazil. Now I am sitting in the attic of an abandoned house in Rio, wallowing in my own self misery and reliving the memories of my Bella.

_When she first came into the Biology room_

_Our first kiss_

_Our Meadow_

_Our first date_

_The way she smells of freesias and strawberries_

_The way she looked at me with love_

_The nights we spent in her room_

_The night I dropped my boundaries and we made love_

The memories they won't stop. They are so bad that they make me drop to my knees and sob for what I lost. It hurts so much to be away from her, but I know that I can't go back. My world is not good for her.

Ring Ring Ring

"Alice, what do you want?" I sobbed. "Edward, just come home or go and look for Bella" she whispered. "I can't," I cried as I hung up on her.

APOV

He hung up on me. "Alice, who was that?" Bella asked as she walked into the living room. "Edward," I sighed. "Oh" Bella said has she looked at her feet. "Is he coming home?" she asked. "No, not right now" I whispered. "Okay, well I have to go see Carlisle, bye Alice," she said quietly.

I hope that Edward decides to come home soon. Bella has been with us for two days now and every day her belly looks bigger then the day before. I believe that she isn't going to be pregnant for very much longer, maybe a week more. After Bella sees Carlisle I am going to call a family meeting. We need to figure out if we should tell Edward before the baby comes or after. It will be up to Bella, but I think that if the rest of the family is there she will have the support of everyone while she makes her decision.

CPOV

Today Bella is coming to my office to get a check up to make sure she and the baby is okay. Right now I am sitting at my desk doing research on hybrid babies.

Knock Knock

"Bella, come in," I said loud enough that she could hear. "Hey Carlisle," she whispered. "So Bella are you ready to get your check up?" I asked her while getting up to go stand in front of her. "Yeah" she said. "Bella, while I give you your check up I need to tell you some information I have found out about your pregnancy" I told her while I got what was needed for the check up. "Carlisle, I will do what ever needs to be done for this baby" she conveyed seriously. "First of all, since the baby is half vampire, you will have to drink blood that I will get from the hospital" I informed her. "Anything Carlisle, I don't care what I have to do, I want this baby" she said as she started crying. "Bella it's going to be alright, your baby and you will be just fine, don't cry" I said trying to get her to stop crying. "Thank you, Carlisle" she replied with a small smile and tears in her eyes. "Also the pregnancy will be shorter then a normal pregnancy, you will only be pregnant for about a month. Since you have been pregnant for 3 weeks already, you have a week left" I told her. "So I will get to see my baby in a week?" she asked happily. "Yes" I answered "Bella after you have the baby, you will have to be changed" I said sadly. "Oh, okay, I don't mind. I just want to keep my baby. Carlisle, can you tell me what the sex of the baby is?" Bella asked "Sorry Bella, the machine can't read a half vampire" I told her. "Okay, it will be a secret then" she said happily. "Bella I am done with your check-up everything is going fine. The last week is going to be the hardest, but with me here you will do just fine." I told her happily. "Oh thanks Carlisle" she said happily as she got up off the couch. "Let's go downstairs Bella, my daughter Alice, is calling a family meeting" I told her. "Okay daddy" she said proudly and left my office to go to the living room.

When she called me daddy, it made me the happiest man on earth. I left my office, and walked down the stairs at a human pace with the biggest smile on my face.

BPOV

"Okay, daddy" I said as I left Carlisle's office. He is a father to me after all; I might as well give him the title of daddy. He has been a father to me more then Charlie.

Before I left his office, I noticed he had a big smile on his face.

I walked down the stairs to the living room where Alice was. She was smiling at me when I got there. "You just made Carlisle a very happy vampire" Alice announced proudly. "Good, he deserves the title; he has been more of a father to me then Charlie. Esme is more of a mother to me then Renee has been too. I was always the parent to both Renee and Charlie" I replied just as proudly.

Once everyone was in the living room Alice started the meeting.

APOV

"I called this meeting, so we can figure out when and how to tell Edward about Bella being here" I said. "I think we should tell him I am here, but don't tell him about the baby," Bella said. "Why can't we just tell him about the baby?" Emmett asked. "If we tell him about the baby, he wouldn't believe it. We have to get him here, so he can see for himself," Bella said with finality in her voice. "That is a good idea actually. We call Edward and tell him that Bella found us and that she has something she wants to tell him," Carlisle replied.

"That is what we will do then, but instead of one of us calling we have Bella call on my phone, so when Edward answers he won't hang up" I said. "OOkay, I can do that" Bella said nervously. "Bella don't be nervous, all you have to tell him is that you found us and that there is something very important you have to tell him, but you want to tell him in person" I told her. "If he doesn't answer, we will call him until he does," I said.

"Okay Alice, I will call him but can we do it tomorrow, so I can rest now" Bella said. "Sure Bella, we can call him tomorrow, and then go have our girls' day, so you can get out of the house" I said.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should Edward pick up on the first call or hang up on her a couple times? Whose POV should start off chapter 6? Should Edward be there for the birth? Should he come home while she is in labor? Should he come home after the labor and Bella's change? What should the Baby's or Babies Name or Names be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers, here is chapter five. Thank to my Beta for helping with the spelling and grammar and thanks to BritRBP for giving me the idea for the Flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

It had been two days since the family and I came up with a plan to get Edward home, but it has only been one day since I tried calling him. I can't believe the way he acted out to someone calling him.

FLASHBACK

Alice handed me her phone so I could call Edward. I took the phone with shaky hands and dialed his number nervously. The phone rang three times before someone finally answered. When Edward answered the phone, he didn't let me have time to say anything before he went on yelling at me, thinking that it is Alice.

"Alice, why can't you quit calling me? I can't live without Bella and I don't want to talk to you. I just want to try and survive by living my life one day at a time, damn it" Edward whispered sadly before hanging up.

"Alice he didn't even let me talk, he basically yelled at me and then hung up" I told her sadly.

"Honey, he didn't know it was you. He thought it was me trying to get him to come home" Alice responded softly.

"What do we do if we can't get him to stop and listen?" I asked

"I have an idea, Carlisle; can you come here with your cell?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Alice, what can I help you with" Carlisle responded as he walked down the stairs.

"Edward won't answer his phone without yelling because he thinks it is me. He hangs up before Bella has a chance to talk. So I thought that if she used your cell phone that he might be more civil when he answers, or it will go to voicemail and Bella can leave a message" Alice told him.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan B, since plan A didn't work" Carlisle stated.

Carlisle gave me his phone and I pressed the speed dial to Edward's number. The phone rang a few times; I got his voice mail. "Edward it's me, Bella, I found your family hoping to see you, so I can tell you a few problems in person, but you weren't here. I called you on Alice's phone, but you thought you were talking to her and hung up. So can you come home to Alaska and to me, please. I miss you and love you so much. Please come home." I told the voicemail sadly.

"Well he didn't answer, so I left a voicemail. Alice what if he doesn't get the voicemail until after I have my baby, or if he deletes it before he listens to it?" I asked quietly.

"If my idiot of a brother isn't home by time the baby is born. I will go find is dumb ass, and drag him home kicking and screaming, with the help of Jasper and Emmett." Alice responded, pissed off.

End of Flashback

"Bella, can we go to the mall now for our girl's day?" Alice questioned while jumping up and down.

"Okay, Alice but only for a couple hours" I told her in a tired voice.

"Esme, Rose do you want to come to the mall?" Alice asked the other girls.

"Sure" Rose told her.

"No thank you Alice, maybe another day. I am going to cook Bella dinner for her, so she can eat when she get home" Esme stated happily.

"Okay Esme" Alice said.

"Let's go girls" Alice said happily.

**Time Jump**

We spent almost two and a half hours at the mall. Alice bought me a whole new wardrobe. If I wasn't so tired I would have argued with her about buying me so much, but since I didn't have the strength to do so, I just let her have her fun. She also got the baby some clothes. Since we don't know the sex of the baby, we got stuff in yellow and green.

We are almost home now, and I can't wait to get off my feet. Also I am very hungry and thirsty.

As we pull up in the drive way, Esme comes to the car and helps me into the kitchen for dinner.

Once I set down, Esme put a plate of lasagna made from scratch with a salad and a cup of red liquid. After a couple seconds I realize that it is blood. The smell of the blood actually smells really good. Esme and Alice left me in the kitchen, so I can eat in peace and quiet.

After I ate my dinner, I told everyone good night and decided to go to bed.

**A/N: Thanks! Everyone for reading. Please review and I will update soon. Also, do you think that Edward should show up before the baby is born or do you think that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should track his ass down and drag him home?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I had some writers block and I didn't really feel like writing over Christmas. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

While I was hunting, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked down to the caller ID and saw that it was Alice calling again. I answered the phone yelling at her before she had a chance to say anything, and once I had said what I wanted to say I hung up on her. A few minutes later my phone started ringing again. I looked at the caller ID again and it was Carlisle's number. I decided not to answer it, figuring that it was Alice on Carlisle's phone.

I finished up my hunt and went back to my abandoned attic. Once I was up in my attic I looked at my phone again and realized that maybe it wasn't Alice. There was a message on my voicemail. Alice wouldn't have left a message, so that means that it was Carlisle that left the message. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to listen to the message, but once I got to the voicemail message I realized that it wasn't Alice or Carlisle that left the message. The voice on the phone was a voice I haven't heard in a month. The voice on the phone was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. The voice belonged to my angel, my love, my Bella.

"Edward, it's me, Bella, I found your family hoping to see you, so I can tell you a few problems in person, but you weren't here. I called you on Alice's phone, but you thought you were talking to her and hung up. So can you come home to Alaska and to me, please. I miss you and love you so much. Please come home." Bella said quietly on the voicemail.

She was the one calling from Alice's phone. I yelled and hung up on the love of my life. What is she doing with the family? Is there something wrong with her? She said there were some problems she wanted to talk to me about. I have to get home my love, she needs me.

I left the attic and ran to the airport in Rio. On the way to the Rio airport, I went on another quick hunt and I stopped at one of the stores, so I could get me a new outfit. It took me about ten minutes after getting the outfit to get to the airport. When I got to the airport, the only flight to the United States was a flight that was leaving in about an hour. The flight would take me to New York; once I was in New York I would take a plane to Alaska.

**APOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Bella while she ate her lunch when my vision went blurry and I was pulled into a vision.

Vision

Edward was looking at a set of flights at an airport. Once he was done figuring out his flight he went up to the ticket booth and purchased a ticket to New York and a transferring flight from New York to Alaska.

End of vision.

"Alice, are you okay? What did you see?" Bella questioned me. "Edward, he's on his way home. He will be here by tomorrow afternoon" I told her with a smile. "That's good, I hope he isn't going to be mad when he sees me, and I hope he believes me." Bella said softly. "Bella honey, he isn't going to be mad and he will believe you; he loves you" I said has I hugged her. "I believe you Alice" She said happily. "When I am done with lunch, let's go watch a movie in the living room," Bella said while she finished her fruit cup and blood.

A movie sounds like a good idea, since Bella will be going in labor soon it's hard for her to get around; she gets tired really easy. "So Bella what movie would you like to watch?" I questioned her. "I was thinking something romantic. How about Letters to Juliet?" She said contentedly as she got up to move to the living room. I helped her lay down on the couch in the living room. I went and got the movie from my room and put it in the blu ray player.

For the rest of the day Bella and I watched movies. It is now about 7 o' clock and we are watching Dear John, while Esme is in the Kitchen making dinner for Bella. Bella is getting tired, so once she is done eating the salad Esme is making for her and drinking her cup of blood she will probably fall asleep. She has been sleeping on the couch in the living room because it is hard for her to get up and down the stairs.

Bella has finished eating and she is now lying down. "Esme thank you for dinner" she said tiredly while trying to keep her eyes open. "Your welcome honey, close your eyes and go to sleep" Esme told her lovingly and kissed her on her forehead. "Okay" she said before she fell asleep for the night.

I went up to my room and got Jasper so we could go hunting for a couple hours. I have to be ready for when the baby comes, so I can help without having bloodlust.

**A/N: Thanks Everyone for Reading and please review. So what does everyone think should happen next? Should the baby be a girl or a boy? Any suggestions on baby names?**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone, here is chapter 8. How was everyone New Years? Mine was good, I stayed at my boyfriends and we watched the ball drop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV**

Since Edward was on his way home, and the baby will be here in a day or two; I needed to get the nursery ready for Bella. I was going to go shopping for baby supplies. I just needed to figure out what colors to buy. I have tried many times to have a vision of the pregnancy and the labor, but since Bella doesn't choose when she goes into labor I can't see the birth. I have also tried to see after the birth, but for some reason once the baby is born I can't see the baby. The baby is just a blur in my visions.

Bella has been put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, so she is well rested when she goes into labor. I was going to go shopping alone. Right now I am sitting in the living room talking to Bella about colors. "Alice we need impartial colors, something that will work for a boy or a girl. What if you buy brown or white for the furniture and get greens and yellows for the clothes?" Bella responded. That not a bad idea, plus after the baby is born I can do more shopping when we find out the sex. I am hoping for the sex to be a girl, but I think Bella wants a little boy that looks like Edward. "Bella, have you come up with any names for the baby?" I questioned. "I have come up with a few, but I am not for sure yet. I want to get Edwards opinion before I tell anyone about the names" Bella said with a far away look. She is probably thinking about the reunion she will have with Edward. "Alice, when you come home from shopping will you bring me something to eat from Taco Bell?" Bella asked happily. "Sure Bella, see you in a couple hours" I tell her with a smile.

Bella had a big breakfast Esme made her, so she should be fine until I get home. "Bella why don't you lie down and take a nap while I am gone" I told her. "I was thinking about doing that, I am kind of tired" Bella said while she yawned.

**Time Jump**

**BPOV**

It has been a couple hours since Alice went shopping. I am sitting on the couch looking through a name book and thinking about my reunion with Edward. He will be home tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see him, but on the other hand I am worried about his reaction towards Charlie kicking me out, my mom disowning me, and my being pregnant. I hope he doesn't get mad at me and leave again. Alice says that he loves me and that he won't leave, but I still have my doubts.

I hope Alice gets home soon. I am getting hungry, and I want to see the stuff she bought. Maybe Emmett will come and watch T.V with me, if he is home. "Emmett are you home?" I said in my regular voice. "Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked me while walking down the stairs. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just kind of bored and was wondering if Emmett would watch T.V. with me" I told him with a smile. "Emmett is out with Rose somewhere, but I will watch T.V with you" Jasper said happily. "Thanks Jasper" I said happily while thinking about getting to know Jasper a little better. "Jasper why didn't you go with Alice shopping" I asked confused, since he is always with Alice. "Someone had to stay home with you, so I thought I would. Rose and Emmett are who knows where, Carlisle is at work, and Esme went to get some groceries" Jasper said with a smile. "Come on little sis lets watch some T.V." Jasper said with excitement. "Okay, what do you want to watch?" I questioned. "Do you like Charmed?" I asked with glee. "I don't know. I have never heard of it. What is it about?" Jasper said. "It is about three sisters that are witches with magical powers, and they fight demons" I told him happily. "Sound interesting. I will find it on Netflix and we can watch it." Jasper said. We sat and watch Charmed for about an hour and a half, when my stomach started growling. "Bella would you like a yogurt while you wait for Alice to bring your food" Jasper asked me while my stomach continued to growl. "Yes please" I said nicely. Jasper got me a yogurt and we continued watching charmed.

It has been about twenty minutes since I ate my yogurt, when Alice walked through the door with a few bags and my Taco Bell. She handed me my food and sat down and showed me all the green and yellow clothes she bought.

She told me that the furniture was going to be delivered tomorrow, and that she decided to wait until the baby was born to actually paint the nursery. She wants to make sure the paint is the right color. Alice and I talked about some baby names and what kind of clothes I would want for a girl and what kind I would want for a boy for a couple hours. After we got done talking I decided that I was going to have a glass of blood and then go to sleep for the night.

"Alice can you get me a glass of blood please? After the blood I am going to go to sleep" I told her tiredly. "Sure Bella, here is the blood, and I will see you in the morning" she said quietly. Before Alice walked out of the room she turned the lights off.

**AN: So everyone, PM me or Review this chapter with what you think the sex of the baby should be, and some name Ideas. I have a couple, but I want to know your opinion. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. AN: Sorry

A/N: Hey Everyone, Sorry that this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to inform everyone that I started back to college this week, and the classes are going to be a little harder then I thought. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises. There is a lot of writing I am going to be doing for my classes, but I will try to start writing the next chapter soon. Please don't give up on the story.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter 9 I am so sorry that it is late. I have been busy doing work for school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 9

**APOV**

I finally got the nursery done. I can't wait for the baby to get here. I didn't paint the nursery. I want to wait and see what the sex of the baby is, so we can choose the right color. I did get the furniture for it; the furniture is dark brown. There is a baby crib, rocking chair, changing table, and a bookshelf for children books. The closet is also full of clothes for the baby to wear.

Well it is about 10 in the morning right now and Bella is down stairs having breakfast and watching T.V. I think I am going to go down and watch TV with her.

I was about to go down stairs to Bella, when I got sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

Edward is stepping off the plane in Seattle. Once he is off the plane he walks to the forest and starts to run. When he gets to the driveway that goes to the mansion he disappears from my vision.

_Vision Ends._

Once I am out of the vision, I skip down the stairs to tell Bella.

"Bella, I had a Vision" I say with a small smile. "What is it Alice" she questioned with worry in her voice. "It's Edward, he is on his way home" I told her happily. "How long" she asked with fright in her voice. "In about 30 Minutes, he just stepped off a plane in Seattle" I told her. "Don't be scared Bella. Everything is going to be okay. He still loves you. He isn't going to be mad." I told her in a rant. "I know Alice, but I am afraid of the reaction he is going to have toward the baby" she said sadly.

"I have an idea, why don't you stay on the couch with the blanket over you, so he can't tell you are pregnant. You can talk to him for a few minutes and then tell him" I told her being proud of my plan.

"That's a great idea Alice" she said happily.

Bella and I sat watching TV waiting for Edward to come home. He should be here in about 10 minutes or so.

**BPOV**

Alice just told me that Edward is about thirty minutes away. I don't know how to tell him. I am excited to see him, but I am afraid to tell him about the pregnancy. I can't keep it away from him for long. I will be going into labor sometime tonight. I guess I will just have to go with the flow, and tell him.

Well enough of the worrying, right now I am setting with Alice watching some TV.

Alice just got up and walked to the kitchen. She probably did that, so it will just be me in here when Edward gets here. I decided not to worry about being alone and continued watching TV.

I have been watching a show called Charmed for about 5 minutes, when I heard the front door open and close. I froze and was afraid to look up.

I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to see his face, so I looked up. I stared straight into his honey gold eyes. He looks exactly the same as he did when he left.

"Hi" I said timidly.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much" He said loudly. "I've missed you too, Edward. I am so glad you are back" I said with tears in my eyes. "Bella will you ever forgive me?" He asked as he set at my feet. "I forgave you the moment I found Alice and the family. They told me the real reason why you left" I said crying. "Edward please don't leave again. We need you" I said crying hard. "What do you mean WE?" he asked confused. "I'm…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed. Why now? Why at the moment when I was going to tell him?

"Bella, Bella what's wrong" he asked with worry in his voice. "I'm….AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again. The Cullen's are all finally in the living room. "Alice" I cried. "Bella it's going to be okay. Carlisle's here he will help you" She said.

"Alice what's going on" Edward asked has she helped me up from the couch. Once I was up he saw my protruding belly. "ALICE WHATS GOING ON" He asked again in a scream. "Not now Edward. If you can't figure it out for yourself, you are going to have to wait" Alice said as she picked me up and ran me to Carlisle's office. She laid me on the medical bed. Once I was on the medical bed Carlisle came in to the room, to deliver the baby.

**A/N: Here is chapter 9, Sorry again for it being late. I will update as soon as possible. Please review. Tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**Review!**


End file.
